Natsume's cousins
by jackyanimefreak
Summary: About natsume's cousins life in the academy... how they got natsume to confess to mikan... and more. sorry, bad at summary but pls give it a try


**Disclaimed: I so do not own Gakuen Alice…**

**Bold= English**

Normal= Japanese

Naoka's POV

Hey, name is Naoka Hyuuga… Me and my family used to live in a country called Malaysia. But because of business, my family moved to Tokyo, Japan.

I thought it was ok… since my cousins Natsume and Aoi was here to help me since I may be a Japanese but man my japanese sucks… After leaving my friends behind, my family sat on the plane for who know how long…(well let's just cut the landing and the moving in part)

Nao's POV

It's about time… after being force to move to this country… Well, at least me and my sis don't have to go to the stupid Alice Academy… Since my sis and I got fire and earth alice…

O... I guess I forgot. The monkey named Naoka is my twin sis… and well… you should always take note to never annoy the hell out of her… coz she will kick you straight to the hospital and I mean literality, she will.

As we headed to my cousin Natsume and Aoi Hyuuga house… something just felt out of place. As we were ushered in by butlers….

Normal POV

"It been a while since you guys came to visit" Said Kaoru(Natsume's mom)

"Yes, it really have been a while" Said the twin's mom

"My… they really grown" Said Kaoru

"Yea… by the way, where is Natsume? I see Aoi looking a bit off" Asked the twin's mom

"Well, he is in Gakuen Alice… During the period of time I fake my death… the village my husband last moved to before coming back to the main house here… was burn down by Aoi's alice by accident… At that time Aoi went temperately blind and had an amnesia… Natsume took the blame and was send to the academy" Said Kaoru

"Oh my, I sorry to hear that" Said the twin's parents

The twin on the other hand was dumbfounded…

"It's ok… but Natsume still has no idea Kaoru faked her death. Not to mention, he was been force to do missions because at that time Aoi was being captured" Said Kaito

Naoka and Nao's POV

"**Knew it! Should have learned Japanese… man this sucks" **

Normal's POV 

Suddenly, the door was blast open… and in came the Persona only…

"Konichiwa Okaa-san Otou-san" Said Persona

"**HEY, CAN ANYBODY TELL US A LEAST WTH IS GOING ON" **Commanded Naoka. As Nao went one step behind

"**Naoka Nao, remember when I told you two have an older brother?"** Asked the twin's mom

"**Yea"** Said the twin

"**Well, this person here is your older brother. But I am not sure what have gotten on to him"** Said the twin's dad

"**Hey, maybe it is that bug on him… I guess training with aunt kaoru when we were young was worth it"** Said Nao

"**Yea"** Said Naoka. As she suddenly appear behind Persona and beat him down and took the bug out

After a few minutes, he woke up…

Persona's POV

Ouch man, my head hurt like hell…

"Persona?" Said a girl in raven short shoulder hair

"Dare ?" I asked

"**Yo…monkey, I think you kick him to hard"** Said a boy with raven hair

"**Tch, like I care… do you even know how freaking hard his head is"** Said a girl with raven long hair

I then turn my head to some other people… what I saw was my parents…

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" I asked

"Oh… Rei, are you ok?" Asked Okaa-san

"**Mom, of course his fine he look like he can't breathe anyway more if you continue hugging him tighter"** Said the girl with raven long hair

But the thing that surprised me was she called my mom hers.

"What going on?" I asked

(then, his mom explained everything… slowly hearing… he gain back his memories. Wanting revenge on ESP and koizumi luna. Anyway, we will just skip the part where he explained about his mission. Which was to get this siblings into the academy or not the same thing that happened on Natsume will happen to them… He taught his siblings japanese since he is good in English as well as japanese … And the whole family started to plan… how to kick koizumi and the ESP out… and save the academy from AAO… )

I was going to train my siblings to do missions… but it seems like they have been well train by my aunt…

(Anyway, the plan is this Persona is going to act neutral… his siblings are going to go to the academy and pretend that they don't know a thing )

But what they didn't know was things are going to get a lot more complicated

**How was that? Good? Bad? Will update soon…**


End file.
